Gojiraformers The Movie g1
by Goji Pax
Summary: Based off of the 1985 Transformers movie
1. Prologue

Gojiraformers

The Movie

 _ **I own Nothing!**_

 **The Planet Lithone**

A giant robotic planet moved in towards the planet Lithone, getting ready to devour the planet's helpless inhabitants. Meanwhile, on the planet's surface life on it is very similar to life on Earth. The difference is that the inhabitants of Lithone were robots instead. As life carries on as usual, 2 scientists carry a tray that is filled with chemicals. When they reached the lab they give the tray to Glempix, the planet's top scientist. Glempix put the tray down on the counter only to see it tremble and shatter. After seeing one of the robotic scientists collapse from an unknown force, Glempix and his fellow scientists went to the main computer telescope to see what was going on. When they got there they saw a horrific site, "Markeluss!" One of the scientists shouted in horror. "Look! It's Unicron!" Unicron was a giant mechanical planet that ate everything in his path. As they were watching, a white, long beam came from the planet's mouth and started to suck the planet's popluation towards it. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Unicron used it 2 pincers to stab into Lithone's surface causing it to collapse on itself. "The ships!" one of the scientists who was not sucked up yelled out in horror, "Get to the ships! They're our only chance!" The scientists ran towards the launching bay as Lithone was getting even more damaged from Unicron's munching. Glempix looked back on his only home one last time before getting into the ship. He and his fellow scientist activated their ships and left the dying planet. Glempix got out in the nick of time. The other one though, wasn't so lucky. "Glempix!" The other scientist cried out in shock, "Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He was sucked into Unicron's mouth and was digested painfully. All that planet devouring made Unicron so energetic that it caused the ring around him to glow. Now Unicron had only one planet left to destroy, and that planet was Cybertron!

What's going on? Who is this Unicron? And what ever happened to Glempix? Read further and find out!


	2. Reconquista

Gojiraformers

Chapter 1

Note: The Disastercon leader Ghidorahtron transforms into **Cretaceous** Ghidorah. The Kaijubot Ghidorahfire transforms into **King** Ghidorah.

 _ **I own Nothing!**_

 **Cybertron**

 _It is the year 2005. The treacherous Disastercons have conquered the Kaijubot's homeplanet of Cybertron. But on 2 of Cybertron's sattelite moons, the valiant Kaijubots reside there, waiting to retake their homeland._

Laserbeak looked around at his surroundings. There were tanks being made for the Kaijubot's plans to reconquer Cybertron. He had just flown from Cybertron to spy on the Kaijubots so Ghidorahtron, the Disastercon's leader, could find out what the Kaijubots were planning. Laserbeak flew down from his perch and went to the main control center for a better view of what his enemies were planning. Laserbeak activated a camera on his head. Now all he had to do was literally just sit and listen.

"Razorhide report to me at once," Gojira Prime, the leader of the Kaijubots, commanded his first mate Razorhide to report what was going on, "Every time I look into a monitor Prime," Razorhide responded, getting more upset as he looked at his computer screen, which was full of Disastercons roaming on his homeplanet, "My circuits sizzle," Eventually Razorhide lost his temper and turned towards Gojira Prime and screamed, "When are we gonna start bustin' Disastah-chops?!" "I want you to make a special run to Kaiubot city on Earth," Goijra Prime said calmly ordered Razorhide, "But Prime-!" Razorhide began before being interrupted by Gojira Prime. "Listen Razorhide," He began, raising his hand, "We don't have enough energon cubes to power a full scale assualt." "Ready the shuttle for launch!" Gojira Prime commanded. "Your days are numbered now, Disastah-creeps!" Razorhide muttered victoriously to himself as he transformered into his Anguirus form (Anguirus: a giant ankylosaurus that has been seen with Godzilla) and stampeded his way towards the shuttle. Gojira Prime turned on his computer and contacted Skyboom. Their conversation went like this:

Gojira Prime: Skyboom, status report.

Skyboom: No signs of any Disastercons here Prime!

Gojira Prime: What about Moon Base 2?

Skyboom: Skyboom to moon base 2, Skyboom to moon base 2.

"Minus and Eren here." Minus replied as he and Eren went up to the control panel, "We're about to send up a shuttle," Skyboom explained, "Any Disastercon shenanigans in your area?" He asked, "All clear Skyboom!" Minus reported. "Hey Razorhide," Eren began as he turned on the communicator located the shuttle, "Tell my son Tyler that I miss him." Eren knew that Tyler was also worried about him too. "And tell him not to worry, I''ll be coming home as soon as we kick Ghidorahtron's tails across the galaxy!" "Will do Eren." Razorhide joyfully replied, giving Eren a thumbs-up. "Ghidorahfire," Gojira Prime ordered, "Commence countdown." "5..." Ghidorahfire counted, "4... 3... 2... 1... Blast off!" She screamed as the shuttle launched itself off the platform and headed towards Earth's direction. "Now all we need is a little enregon and a lot of luck." Gojira Prime said to Skyboom and Ghidorahfire, unaware that a robotic bird named Laserbeak had just recorded what they were planning to do.

Laserbeak flew back to Cybertron with satisfaction. He knew that his master was going to like this. "Laserbeak returns, Ghidorahtron," Tidebraker announced with boredom. "Welcome Laserbeak!" Ghidorahtron rejoiced victoriously, holding out his arm for Laserbeak to perch on. "Unlike _some_ of my other warriors, you never fail me." "Slimescar!" he commanded as he threw Laserbeak towards Slimescar's direction, "Play back Laserbeak's spybeams!" "As you command, Ghidorahtron." The Disastercon replied as he transformed into one one his alt-modes: a portable radio. He then hooked himself up to the main computer once Laserbeak was in him. "I want you to make a special run to Kaiubot city on Earth," Gojira Prime on the recording said, "But Prime-!" Razorhide exlcaimed, "Listen, Razorhide," The Kaijubot leader interrupted, "we don't have enough energon cubes to power a full scale assualt, ready the shuttle for launch!" Then the recording forward to the shuttle launch. "Now all we nee is a little energon and a lot of luck!" "More than you imagine, Gojira Prime..." Ghidorahtron whispered to himself as a little grin grew on his face.


	3. Shuttle Attack

Gojiraformers

Chapter 2

Note: Seriously! This is how Trailbreaker (Hardshell in here) dies in the 1985 version of The Transformers movie!

 _ **I own Nothing!**_

 **Outer Space**

On the shuttle, 4 Kaijubots (Razorhide, Battlia, Hardshell, and White Lunar) were minding their own business and were setting the shuttle's destinstion for Earth when they all heard a loud explosion coming from the side of the shuttle. White Lunar (Mothra Leo) and Hardshell (Ebirah) looked to see what was going on. It was Ghidorahtron and his evil Disastercons trying to take down the crew! "Ghidorahtron!" Hardshell said in alarm as he got up from his seat and went to get a better view, "Disastercons!" He screamed, running towards them. "DIE KAIJUBOTS!" Ghidorahtron yelled as he transformed into his Cretaceous Ghidorah form and shot a gravity bolt at Hardshell, hitting him in the shoulder, killing him instantly and making him fall to the floor. Bladedriller looked around to see who else Ghidorahtron could shoot at when White Lunar got up from his seat and shot at one of the Destroyercons. White Lunar missed so as payback, one of the Destroyercons fired back and hit White Lunar square in the chest, causing smoke to come out of the wound, his eyes and mouth. 2 down, 2 to go. Realizing it was their turn now to fight back, Razorhide and Battlia fired with all their might but alas, they didn't survive either. Ghidorahtron shot gravity bolts from 2 of his 3 dragon heads hitting both of them square in the chest. Both Razorhide and Battlia fell to the floor, dead.

"This was almost too easy, Bladedriller." Ghidorahtron commented as soon as he was back in his robot form. "Much easier, Almighty Ghidorahtron, Bladedriller rejoiced as his clones went to the control panels. "Then attacking the real threat," He continued, "The Kaijubots' moon bases!" "You're an idiot Bladedriller," Ghidorahtron replied with annoyance, "When we slip by their own warning systems in their shuttle and destroy Kaijubot city," Ghidorahtron expalined as he walked past the dead Kaijubots' remains, "the Kaijubots shall be vanquished forever!" "No!" Razorhide groaned as he grabbed the Disastercon leader's leg, "Such heroic nonsense." Ghidorahtron said as he shot Razorhide in the head with his dragon head cannon. Now there was only thing to do now. The shuttle was still on its course for earth, which was what Ghidorahtron exactly wanted.


End file.
